Noirs Destins
by Cafe Poirot
Summary: Le cadavre d'un détective lycéen va semer le trouble dans l'enquête de Conan Edogawa. Une étrange affaire qui mènera un enfant trop curieux sur la piste d'une Organisation criminelle des plus redoutables... peut-être même au péril de sa vie et de sa fierté. By Samus. #Chap 1
1. (Tome 1) Tout avait si bien commencé

Ohayoo !

Voici pour la première fiction de la GS, une histoire écrite par Samus (qui n'a pas son propre compte comme moi, le saligaud). Peut-être avez vous déjà lu cette fiction quelque part, forum comme site, mais la voici disponible sur le fandom.

Je vais pas en dire plus, profitez juste de cette fiction qui dure pas mal de chapitres (et est toujours en continuation apparemment ?) puisqu'elle est tout simplement superbe !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Noirs Destins**  
**\- Tome 1 -**  
**L'impossible victime**  
**Chapitre 1 : Tout avait si bien commencé**

– Ce n'est pas souvent que nous venons ici ! fit Ran devant le quartier général de la police.  
– Disons plutôt que c'est rare que tu y viennes avec moi ! répondit Kogoro.  
– Certains ont dû se perdre à l'intérieur un jour, fit Conan avec un sourire ironique.  
– On n'est pas là pour se moquer des flics ! rétorqua le célèbre « endormi » avec un coup sur la petite tête brune.

Le trio entrait dans le bloc de béton géant. Un ascenseur s'ouvrit afin de dégueuler un flot de personnes en costumes et autres uniformes. Nos trois compagnons entrèrent dans la cage de métal et le détective Mouri appuya sur un bouton. Les portes se refermèrent automatiquement. Une jeune femme chargée de dossiers tenta un « attendez », mais Kogoro n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'appareil avait déjà débuté sa montée. Arrivés à l'étage, c'était un amas de petits bureaux et de téléphones sonnants à tout va qui les accueillit.

– Le bureau de l'inspecteur Megure est par là-bas, dit Kogoro Mouri en faisant un premier pas.

La porte du bureau de l'inspecteur au chapeau était entrouverte et sa voix se faisait entendre jusque dans le couloir.

– Écoutez, je viens d'arriver, je m'occuperai de ça ce soir, ce n'est pas pressé, disait-il, téléphone dans une main, veste encore au poignet de l'autre.

Il raccrocha.

Sa tête se mit alors à pivoter dans la direction de notre petite troupe.

– Mouri ! fit l'inspecteur un peu surpris.  
– Que faites-vous ici ? demanda t-il.  
– Et bien, j'avais promis à Ran d'aller manger dans le nouveau restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir à coté et puis en revenant je me suis rappelé que j'avais le coupon d'invitation pour les anciens du bureau avec moi, répondit Kogoro tout en souriant naïvement.

– Ha ! Alors nous compterons sur votre présence ? demanda l'inspecteur joyeusement.  
– Bien sûr ! C'est toujours un plaisir de revoir ces lieux ! fit le détective Mouri.  
– C'est très grand ici ! coupa Conan en s'adressant à l'inspecteur.  
– Oui ! Mais vois-tu, c'est tout juste si parfois, on se demande si l'on ne manque pas de place. D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle que ce bâtiment est tellement grand que certaines personnes aujourd'hui détectives privés s'y sont perdus leur premier jour ! dit l'inspecteur en regardant Kogoro.  
– Ça explique des choses... pensa le jeune garçon en regardant son oncle qui le fusillait du regard alors que Ran semblait s'amuser de la remarque.

Un téléphone sur le bureau de l'inspecteur se mit à alors à sonner.

– Megure à l'appareil, fit-il en décrochant.  
– Ha ! Takagi que puis-je pour vous ? Un meurtre près du parc d'attractions ! J'arrive tout de suite.

Sur ces derniers mots, l'inspecteur reprit sa veste qu'il avait posée sur le dossier de sa chaise lorsqu'il avait pris le combiné.

– Que se passe t-il ? demanda Kogoro.  
– Il semble que le corps d'un jeune homme ait été retrouvé près du parc d'attractions. Takagi à reçu l'alerte car il était tout près. Il y sera avant moi.  
– Je peux me joindre à vous ? demanda Kogoro à l'inspecteur.

La demande de ce dernier semblait surprendre les trois personnes qui étaient à ses cotés.

– Cela fait quelques jours que je n'ai pas eu d'enquête intéressante. Et puis vous me devez bien cela non ?

La demande semblait gêner l'inspecteur mais celui-ci lâcha un « très bien » peu convaincant.  
Arrivées sur place, les portes des voitures claquaient dans un bruit assez étouffé.  
Les gyrophares rouges des voitures de police tournaient tout en illuminant les lieux.

Ran était légèrement anxieuse : c'est depuis une visite dans ces lieux que Shinichi s'était fait moins présent. Conan, quant à lui, se souvenait très bien de l'endroit : c'est ici qu'il était né.

Appuyé à sa voiture, Takagi avait le regard livide. Sa tête se tourna très lentement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un seul coup à la vue de Kogoro et Ran. Il se mit alors à foncer vers eux avec un geste de la main pour les empêcher de s'avancer.

– Stop ! s'exclama t-il en retenant le trio habituel.

Entre temps l'inspecteur Megure se rapprochait du corps de la victime partiellement dissimulé derrière une caisse qu'un légiste avait dû poser.

– Qu'y a t-il ? fit Kogoro à Takagi.  
– Vous ne pouvez pas voir la victime ! répondit le jeune homme.

C'est alors que l'inspecteur poussa un cri de mauvaise surprise en regardant le visage de la victime.  
Puis il hurla :

– Shinichi Kudo !

* * *

Le corps retrouvé est-il celui du lycéen détective ? Qu'est-ce qui se cache sous cette étrange affaire ?

La suite prochainement, avec le commencement officiel de cette fiction ! =)


	2. Le corps du défunt

Hellow !

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de la fiction, désolé pour ce retard assez colossale ^^ Mais la publication peut reprendre à son rythme habituel ;)

Pour rappel, Shinichi Kudo est retrouvé mort à la fin du premier chapitre... que se passe-t-il donc ?

Enjoy !

* * *

**Noirs Destins**  
**\- Tome 1 -**  
**L'impossible victime**  
**Chapitre 2 : Le corps du défunt**

Kogoro, Ran et Conan s'étaient figés aux mots de l'inspecteur. Ran essaya d'avancer mais Takagi la bloqua. Cependant, le gamin réussit à passer le barrage de fortune que tentait l'agent.

Le jeune garçon avançait d'un pas déterminé sur l'herbe humide. Mais plus ce dernier avançait, plus son petit cœur battait fort. Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur le corps. Le choc fut immense : la scène lui rappelait bien des choses. Il avait devant lui un lycéen portant les mêmes vêtements que lui le jour où sa vie avait changé. Le lieu était exactement le même. Il s'approcha enfin un peu plus et put observer le visage de la victime. Le cœur du petit bonhomme palpitait déjà tant et si bien que ce choc aurait pu l'éjecter de sa poitrine. Les yeux du garçon étaient figés sur ce visage... Le visage de Shinichi Kudo.

– C'est impossible ! balbutia t-il. Il en tomba littéralement sur le cul dans une petite flaque de boue.

Kogoro s'approcha à son tour. Il s'agenouilla pour observer le visage de la victime de plus près.

– C'est... C'est impossible. J'ai tellement vu ce morveux que je ne peux pas me tromper.

Il observa Ran, puis Megure qui lui fit un hochement de tête. Il regarda à nouveau sa fille qui commençait à verser quelques larmes sur l'épaule de Takagi qui la retenait encore puis il dit :

– Je ne veux pas t'en empêcher Ran, mais veux-tu vraiment le voir ?

Les sanglots semblaient paralyser la jeune fille, elle essayait de dire « oui » mais le mot avait du mal à sortir. Takagi tourna à son tour la tête vers Megure qui lui fit le même hochement de tête que plus tôt. L'agent lâcha enfin la jeune fille qui avançait d'un pas largement moins déterminé que le jeune garçon. À la vue du corps, l'étudiante tomba à genoux. Elle pleurait, les sanglots devenaient de plus en plus forts tout comme les larmes devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

Le ciel semblait se mettre à pleurer lui aussi : des gouttes commençaient à tomber.

La jeune fille se releva d'un coup puis tenta de fuir vers la voiture de son père. Ce dernier la rattrapa au niveau du véhicule. Conan, qui s'était relevé en voyant la fille dans un tél état, était lui même figé. Dans un état qui n'a pas de nom : paralysé par la découverte macabre qui résulte du surnaturel, bloqué de toute émotion car il ne pouvait pas réconforter Ran... Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il était totalement démuni par la situation.

Mais le coup de grâce n'était pas encore tombé.

– Il a reçu un coup fatal. Il a sûrement été assommé avec ce bâton, fit l'homme en blouse blanche en regardant l'inspecteur.

Ce dernier, lui aussi gêné par cette découverte ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête les dires du bonhomme.

À ces mots, Conan ne pu qu'être foudroyé par la similitude de la situation.

Kogoro revenait de sa voiture...

– Je pense que nous nous verrons plus tard inspecteur. Ran est chamboulée et elle ne peut pas rester là.

– Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai des infos, répondit l'homme à la veste marron qui reprenait enfin ses esprits.

Kogoro fit demi-tour sur lui même puis son regard se posa sur Conan.

– Toi, combien de fois t'ai-je dis que tu n'avais pas à être sur une scène de crime ?

Il prit le môme par le maillot puis l'emporta ainsi dans la voiture. Étonnamment, il avait balancé Conan sur la place avant du véhicule, laissant à Ran toute la place arrière.

Conan observait Ran dans le rétroviseur, il se demandait aussi comment une scène pareille avait pu être réalisée.

C'est ainsi que sous la pluie, la voiture disparut sous le regard d'yeux ayants observé toute la scène.

* * *

Merci à **Orie, Annael, Mel, Ai et Tyna** pour les reviews =D


	3. Sombres pensées

Bonsoir !

Le troisième chapitre est disponible. Tout se met bien gentiment en place, avant de prendre une tournure explosive, comme le veut Samus à chaque fin de tomes ! Prenez votre petit verre de coca, ou votre chocolat chaud et...

Enjoy !

* * *

**Noirs Destins **  
**\- Tome 1 - **  
**L'impossible victime **  
**Chapitre 3 : Sombres pensées **

Kogoro venait de garer la voiture. Alors que celui-ci et Conan en sortaient, le petit bout d'homme remarqua que la belle en pleurs restait à l'arrière du véhicule. Conan leva la tête afin de regarder Kogoro l'air de demander ce qu'il se passe.

– Parle-lui si tu veux, mais dis-toi qu'on ne peut pas faire grand chose pour le moment, dit Kogoro d'une voix monotone en se dirigeant vers l'appartement.

Conan attrapa la poignée de la porte arrière et se glissa à genoux sur le siège avec les pieds encore à l'extérieur de la voiture. Le petit garçon ne savait pas quoi dire face à ce cœur brisé qui s'était arrêté de pleurer. Seuls quelques sanglots transformés en légers sursauts survenaient par moments avec quelques reniflements.

Puis ce fut au tour de Conan de verser des larmes... Ran, un peu surprise de voir Conan se mettre à pleurer lui demanda entre deux sanglots :

– Qu'y a t-il Conan-kun ?

– Rien, je voulais essayer de te remonter le moral... Mais je suis incapable de te dire quoique ce soit... J'aurais envie de te dire plein de choses, mais ça ne peux pas sortir, ça ne veux pas sortir car je ne sais pas quoi te dire !

Ran, un peu surprise de la réponse de Conan, le serra dans ses bras. Ce dernier était serré fortement dans les bras de Ran... C'est alors qu'un peu confus, les bras du petit prince au grand cœur se mirent à glisser très légèrement de la poitrine de Ran vers ses hanches sans que la belle ne remarque rien.

Dehors, la petite pluie fine qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes avait laissé place à des chutes de neige qui s'amplifièrent avec le temps. La route n'étant qu'à peine mouillée, un fin manteau blanc commençait à apparaître sur celle-ci. Un courant d'air vint interrompre le tendre câlin qui réchauffait les cœurs des deux âmes présentes dans cette voiture.

– Il serait temps d'y aller ! fit Ran en séchant les joues de ses dernières larmes.

Conan se retourna et ce fut à la stupeur de la demoiselle qu'en admirant le popotin du petit garçon elle remarqua une jolie tache de terre humide sur son pantalon.

– Holà, Conan, ne bouge plus ! reprit-elle.

Le jeune garçon se figea.

– En descendant, fais attention à ne pas poser ton derrière sur le siège, tu as de la boue sur le pantalon. – Ah ! fit Conan en se remémorant le passage où il était tombé sur le cul à côté du cadavre.

Le Cool Kid fit attention en descendant de la voiture. Une fois pied à terre, il regarda Ran en attendant qu'elle descende. Mais elle semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Conan l'appela une fois, mais elle ne bougea point. Il l'appela une seconde fois un peu plus fort. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'extirpa de ses pensées.

– Oh, désolée Conan, je... J'avais la tête ailleurs.

Alors que Ran s'apprêtait à descendre à son tour, elle s'arrêta dans sa lancée puis passa la tête entre les deux sièges avant.

– Tu as de la chance que papa n'ait pas vu cela... Tu en as laissé un petit peu sur le siège avant.

– Désolé. fit le garçon gêné.

– Pas grave. Il y en a tellement peu que cela se voit à peine. Monte te débarrasser de ton pantalon. Laisse-le dans la buanderie, je le laverai plus tard. Je vais m'occuper de la tâche du siège, dit-elle avec un grand sourire afin de rassurer le petit Conan.

– Merci ! fit-il en montant les quelque marches.

– Fais attention à ce qu'il ne te repère pas ! lui lança Ran avant qu'il ne disparaisse par la porte du bureau.

À peine entré, le garçon fit attention à fermer la porte sans se retourner. Kogoro était sur le canapé, la tête relevée, comme s'il s'était saoulé toute la soirée. La télé était allumée et une chroniqueuse météo informait que la neige allait tomber toute la nuit de manière prolongée et en grande quantité.

« L'alcool résout-il vraiment tous les problèmes ? » se demanda Conan.

Alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers la buanderie, il fut stoppé dans son élan par un :

– Dis donc toi là ! avec la voix d'un Kogoro suspicieux.

« Merde ! Grillé ! » se dit Conan.

Kogoro baissa la tête puis rouvrit les yeux :

– Tu connais bien Shinichi Kudo toi ?

– Euh... Oui, fit Conan en hésitant un peu.

– Est-ce que tu sais si ce môme avait un truc reconnaissable comme une tache de naissance ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Un peu interloqué par la question, le dénommé « môme » répondit :

– Euh... Shinichi… Je le connais bien, mais pas tant que ça. Je l'ai principalement connu quand j'étais plus petit. Mais non je ne pense pas. Pourquoi ça ?

Kogoro lâcha un soupir :

– Je n'ai pas envie de donner de faux espoirs ni à toi ni à ma fille... Mais, j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'était pas lui que nous avons vu.

– Pourquoi cela ? demanda le jeune garçon étonné par le doute de Kogoro.

– Parce que, vois-tu, ce môme est plutôt rusé même s'il est un peu niais sur les bords, mais je le vois mal se faire assommer de la sorte.

« C'est ce qui m'est pourtant arrivé. » pensa Conan.

– Ne parle pas de ça à Ran ! fit le célèbre détective à moitié perdu dans ses pensées.

– Très bien ! dit la jeune pousse en reculant dans la buanderie.

Il y posa son pantalon puis sortit discrètement, en slip, en direction de sa chambre. Arrivé dans celle-ci, il put voir par la fenêtre que la neige s'était faite plus violente. Il s'en approcha et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Cela tombait bien et demain il y aurait certainement des gamins pour faire des bonhommes dans la rue. La neige permettait à son esprit de vagabonder. Il repensait aux événements de cet après-midi. Les seules personnes qui auraient pu mettre un « faux » corps dans les mêmes conditions n'étaient que ces deux-là : Gin et Vodka.

* * *

Merci à **Orie et Annael** pour vos reviews. ;)

Et à **Aixy**, par skype. ^^


End file.
